


Just Means Theres More Love To Go Around

by Lucifer_Lover



Series: The Devil's Family [2]
Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Bullying, F/M, Family Fluff, Fluff, Guardian Angels, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-22
Updated: 2019-02-22
Packaged: 2019-11-02 02:06:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,896
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17879054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lucifer_Lover/pseuds/Lucifer_Lover
Summary: Chloe, Lucifer & Dan are getting along well since they told everyone close to them the truth. Since finding out Lucifer was the Devil his actions and way he spoke in ‘metaphors’ made since which lead to them having lots to discuss. Trixie gets a school project, which asks for the jobs of both parents. Trixie decides to write about all three of their jobs. What responses will Trixie get when she claims her dad is the Devil?





	Just Means Theres More Love To Go Around

**Author's Note:**

> I'm back at it again lol. Dad is Lucifer and Daddy is Daniel.

Dan was supposedly a few minutes from home as Lucifer finished placing their dinner on the table. Trixie decided she’d tell her parents about her school project and interview them. She knew they had to discuss the whole ‘Lucifer is the actual Devil’ so the world seemed to be working in her favor. She was more than happy to write and present about all 3 of them. 

All throughout dinner they asked him questions: What was hell like? What did you do for entertainment? How’d you meet Maze? Of course, Dan had to ask which way was the Devils favorite torture method, which led to Chloe telling Lucifer to shut up since there was a child still at the table. Trixie adored the way Lucifer explained it, so much so that she almost felt like she was living in the story. She couldn’t wait to tell her classmates that he was the Devil when she presented next week.

\-------------------------

The day of the presentation Chloe and Lucifer headed over right after scoping out a crime scene. Dan met them there and was giving Trixie a pep talk about being confident. The other parents, the moms specifically, all greeted Lucifer with eyes drowning in carnal fascination. One even came up and tried to get a little handsy. Lucifer, however, smiled before telling her that he’s not available. This seemed to shock some of the parents that the owner of LUX was no longer a bachelor. He just chuckled before grabbing Chloe’s hand in reassurance that he wouldn’t be going anywhere. 

Students, Parents and the Teacher all found their seats and then the presentations began. Lucifer typically didn’t consider himself as parent material but he listened to each kid despite having no need to. Chloe adored this about the man. He may act all tough on the outside but being around his human friends have turned him into a softy. Yet, every time someone mentioned that he would deny it saying it was only to Trixie. About 25 minutes passed before Trixie got up to present. 

She felt nervous but knew that her mommy and daddies were there to watch and support her. Chloe sent her an encouraging smile right as Lucifer gave her two thumbs up. She chuckled before she began. She looked into the crowd and said, “Hi, my name is Beatrice. I will be explaining the jobs of my 3 loving parents. First off, my mommy and daddy are detectives for the LAPD. They chase bad guys and get justice for those hurt by those bad guys. My dad Luci is the Devil. He helps to punish the bad guys my mommy and daddy bring in. (She goes into detail about hell and some of the lighter torture methods) He also works to help solve cases as a civilian consultant. Don’t be afraid of him just because he’s the Devil. He really is a great person who just wants to help catch criminals. He also makes sure that others don’t get harmed like a guardian angel. My parents are amazing and I love them. They protect their city just like they would protect their family. Thank you!” Lucifer gave her a standing ovation. Other parents looked at him like he was an actual maniac. 

The teacher rushed up to her before telling her “Trixie, Mr. Morningstar is not the Devil and you can’t say stuff like that. It may scare the other students. You will submit your report but take out everything about Lucifer,” which caused Trixie to feel bad. She hadn’t meant to scare any of the other students but she was proud of Lucifer. After all, he changed himself and had proved on multiple occasions that he only showed his ‘evil’ side when absolutely necessary. How could the teacher tell her to take out his information? “Mrs. Thomas, is it because you’re scared that you want me to remove it?” which got her an unreadable expression in return. “No honey, but since he’s not your actual dad you don’t need to add it that’s all.” That was the last thing she should have said because that made Trixie cry. 

Lucifer noticed the distinct sound before excusing himself and walking over to her. “Hey spawn, is everything okay over here?” Right when she went to respond the teacher grabbed Lucifer aside. “Sir, I don’t mean to offend you but what makes you think you’re qualified to parent her? First off, you have her believing you’re the devil, which honestly leads me to think you’re delusional. Secondly, every time you greet her you call her spawn, which doesn’t seem very loving. And last of all, what is a playboy like you doing messing up the lives of an innocent family?” Lucifer couldn’t believe what this lady was saying. He could feel his temper flaring up. His eye began to glow with reddened irises as he fired back. “I suggest that you tread carefully. You have no idea about who I am or what I am for that matter. You will apologize to Trixie and leave my family alone. If you mess with them, you mess with me! Understood?” the teacher stood there in fear of the man…no the monster in front of her. “Y-You’re really the Devil! Stay back, get away!” he simply smirked before patting her on the shoulder and walking away. Chloe and Dan had watched the whole interaction from a corner of the room. Chloe shook her head in disbelief that Lucifer made a scene while Dan high fived him for showing that teacher a lesson. No matter what Lucifer did however, Trixie saw a man worthy of everything in the world including Her mommy and Daddy’s love. She hoped he’d never leave them. She loved her guardian Devil. Luckily, he is only a prayer away!

\-------------------------

News that Trixie’s dad was the Devil spread like wildfire through the school. She knew it was only a matter of time before someone took it the wrong way and confronted her. She expected it to take longer than 12 hours though.

As recess ended, a few kids approached Trixie. She stood confidently while taking in the appearance of the 3 children. One went by the name of Jared. He was slightly taller than Trixie but definitely had a threatening presence. Next to him stood Connor who followed Jared to prevent himself from being the one getting bullied. He often agreed and rarely threw in his own opinion. Then we have Jessica who is ‘about as stupid as they come’ according to Lucifer. 

Trixie knew this conversation wasn’t going to be a pleasant one, but she swore to herself to protect Lucifer’s honor. “I heard about your pathetic presentation. My dad is the Devil but he’s a good man blah blah blah. The Devil is no man at all. He is a monster that destroys everything he comes across. He hurts people and doesn’t know how to show any human emotion. He is dangerous and he is the reason mistakes like you even exist.” Jared said snickering at her. Connor and Jessica just nodded along. She had to admit that hurt her feelings. “No, no he’s not. He just wants to get justice and punish the bad guys. Mean people like you three who hurt others because of your own issues or jealousy or whatever fuels you to pick on people.” Jessica grabbed Trixie before slapping her across the face. “Are you stupid or something? Why would you defend the Devil? He is evil and a monster. Unless of course, you’re evil too which would make sense of why you’re mom can’t do her job right and your dad was a corrupt cop.” Trixie began to feel tears begging to fall. 

She joined her hands and prayed to Lucifer. This conversation was going completely different then she had planned. Trixie opened her eyes only to find them studying her actions. “What are you doing…praying to that ‘guardian devil’ of yours? How about you cry for help from your actual parents (not that there here to help you anyway), your mom or dad and not some guy acting like he cares about you” Jessica added. Trixie then said, “All three of them are my parents and yes I am.” Their bodies shook with laughter when she responded yes. They thought she was joking. Suddenly, a light breeze hit Trixie from behind and she knew that Lucifer had arrived. The laughter stopped as the children looked at the man. “W-Where did you come from?” stuttered out from Connor’s mouth as he stepped back. Lucifer suddenly turned to Trixie making sure she wasn’t hurt. Once she confirmed that there was no real damage he turned back towards the kids. Jessica looked like she had seen a ghost while Jared tried to hold himself together. 

Lucifer got all 3 kids cornered against one of the slides when he crouched down to look them all in the eyes. “There is a special place in hell for bullies! Did Trixie fill you in on that?” they all shook their heads no. “Oh, well, there is. You deserve to be punished for how you have acted against my daughter but I’m not one to hurt children. So, let this be a warning. If you ever touch her or talk to her again, I’ll make you regret even crossing her path. Understood?” All three kids were riddled with fear and were stunned by the red eyes peering back at them. They agreed before running off into the school building. 

Lucifer guided Trixie to one of the benches and told her to explain what had happened. “I was about to head inside when they approached me. They started saying that you are evil and a monster and so knowing the real you I defended you. I knew what they were saying was a lie. However, they accused you of being the reason mommy got in trouble with that Malcolm case and why Daddy made some mistakes during that time. I didn’t want them blaming you for things that aren’t your fault. Besides, that one girl slapped me and said I was a monster because I cared for you. Does loving you make me a monster?”

Lucifer wished he could be there when those kids arrive in Hell, oh what he’d do to them. He had bigger things to deal with though. “NO, never. You’re not a monster and you never will be. Don’t let them every convince you otherwise. I know I’ve done some bad things but I’ve lived my whole life being blamed for everything ‘evil’. It doesn’t get easier but I don’t want you getting hurt trying to defend me. I love you and our two detectives more than anything in the world. I don’t ever want you getting hurt because of me. Besides, they don’t know me like you guys do!” he said while hugging her into his side. She wiped her tears away while returning the hug. “They said something about how only two parents can love a child…is that true because I know all three of you love me?” he shook his head. “No, it just means there’s more love to go around.” He grabbed her hand before signing her out and taking her home. No matter what others thought they were a family, all 4 of them.


End file.
